pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Module
A Module, sometimes abbreviated as a Mod, is a special optional upgrade item that can be placed in weapons or armor. They were introduced in the 16.2.0 update. All elemental modules placed in the weapon will increase the weapons' elemental damage (depends on module type), non-elemental modules increase other weapon stats. Elemental modules placed into armor increase its elemental resistance. Non-elemental modules of the armor can increase the player’s stats. Before 16.4.0, modules can be identified in the Armory and loadout (elemental only) by three elemental module icons and one non-elemental icon (green bullet icon for kinetic, blue bolt icon for energy, purple star icon for magic and brown wrench icon for all non-elemental modules). After 16.4.0, module icons are no longer shown in the Armory, but are still shown when tapping on the weapon. In 17.1.1, a player can see the elemental module in the weapon that the opponent used to kill that player. The elemental module icon for armor can also be seen next to the armor bar. Obtaining As of the 17.0.0 update, the only way modules can be obtained is by opening clan chests that can either be bought with Clan Silver (like the Medium Clan Chest) or obtained after the end of a Clan War (like the Big War Chest). Before the 17.0.0 update, each time a player wins a match, they would receive chests that contain module packs. One could receive lots of chests in Raid mode before 17.0.0. If they win easy they get a rare chest, mythical on medium and golden on hard. However, passing raids without proper modules in the guns is extremely difficult, since these modules are required to kill the enemies in this mode. The modules' inventory does not have a limit, so running out of space wouldn't be problematic. However, when module chests were a thing, the player could only have a maximum of 4 chests at once. They would not earn any more chests if they have 4 chests at once that are unopened or are in the process of opening. Inserting and extracting modules Inserting One can insert a module by tapping on the Armory, then double tapping on the desired weapon, then one of the module squares. Next, they would have to tap on the modules, then a module slot, then press "Insert". One can’t place two of the same modules in one item, but as of the 16.7.0 update, the player can place the same specific module to all of the weapons in the specific category instead of individually placing replicas of the module to each weapons. Before the 16.7.0 update, weapons and armor used to have their power capacity. Each module requires some power, so one needs to choose modules according to their item power capacity. The higher the level of your weapon, the higher power capacity it has. Extracting Modules from weapons or armor can be extracted by tapping on the module icon in the weapon's information window, then tapping "extract". Before the 16.7.0 update, it will cost a certain amount of Shards . The amount of shards required will be larger as the module level increases. However, after the 16.7.0 update, with the removal of shards, there is no longer a cost to extracting modules. Limit The current limit of inserting modules on any weapon or armor piece is three modules. Only up to one elemental module and two different non-elemental modules can be inserted. Before 16.4.0, it was possible to place three elemental modules into a weapon or armor piece. However, as of 16.4.0, the player can no longer place two elemental modules in a weapon. If they already placed 2 or 3 elemental modules in a weapon (before the 16.4.0), they can remove the extra elemental modules from their weapon for free, or they can keep them. Shards A Shard was a craft-currency that allowed a player to upgrade their module level or extract it from the item. One can receive shards from the module-crates or buy them in the store. It was removed in the 16.7.0 update and the amount of shards was compensated to coins to all of the players in the said update. Tips * Since magic is presumably the most popular elemental module for weapons, it is recommended to use the magic module for armor. * Since energy is presumably the least popular elemental module for armor, it is recommended to use the energy module for weapons. * Create a loadout with all 3 elemental modules. This loadout would help because it allows killing all types in Raid (particularly in the hard difficulty) and Monster Siege. List of modules Elemental Modules Elemental modules are a type of module that increase the elemental damage of a weapon and increase the elemental resistance of an armor piece. They apparently perform the same in modes like Team Fight and Deathmatch, but certainly practically different for Raid, since monsters require a certain elemental module to kill them, depending on what elemental modules the player has equipped. There are three types of elemental modules: * Kinetic: Increases kinetic damage for weapons and increases kinetic defense for armor. * Magic: Increases magic damage for weapons and increases magic defense for armor. * Energy: Increases energy damage for weapons and increases energy defense for armor. Non-elemental Modules Non-elemental modules, also called attribute modifiers, are a type of module that increase other weapon stats. Non-elemental modules of the armor can increase the player’s stats. Module Combinations Module Combinations, or module combos, can make the player's weapons have a unique ability (only 1 combination per weapon). A combination can be made from 2 or 3 different modules, with at least one elemental module. Most combinations have a cooldown that occur when the weapon with the module combination is equipped. Moreover, the weapon needs to stay equipped so that the cooldown doesn't reset. However, the cooldown can be reduced by killing enemies with the said weapon. :Main articles: Turbo Charger, Lucky Shot & Piercing Shells :Main articles: Fortune, Lucky Chance & Ball Lightning :Main articles: Vampirism, Blood Thirst & Energy Shield (Module Combination) :Main articles: Explosive Ammo, Shock (Module Combination) & Mine Field :Main articles: Steel Hands, Oracle & Disguise :Main articles: Last Word, Stone Skin & Homing Rocket Category:Other